Un nuevo día
by Devoradoradeletras
Summary: "En el final, para todos significa alegría. Para él, una decisión. " Este es un final para el anime Naruto Shippuden. No sigue el anime al pie de la letra porque fue un sueño mío, y quería compartirlo con vosotros. Espero que os guste.
1. Una promesa

_**Como ya he dicho en el resumen, esto es un sueño que tuve, por lo que quizá hay algunas cosas de esta historia imposibles. Dejo claro ahora que eso no importa; no está explicado porque solo soñé con el final final, y aquí os lo dejo.**_

 _ **Antes de todo, aclarar que esto es según el anime (no me he leído el manga) y tampoco he finalizado el anime (por lo que comprenderéis que no vaya a leer vuestros mensajes antes de acabarlo, quiero evitar posibles spoilers . aunque os agradezco mucho el apoyo). El último capítulo que vi fue el 421, así que partimos desde ahí.**_

 _ **Para poneros en situación, en este punto de la historia (de la mía) Naruto ha hablado con Sasuke y ya no es un capullo integral (aunque sigue siendo Sasuke, ya sabéis). Con esto quiero decir que han hecho medianamente las paces, cosa que deberíais tener en cuenta.**_

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Madara cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, y todo el mundo pareció guardar silencio. Fue como ver una visión que nunca creías que iba a hacerse realidad. Pero simplemente cayó, como un tronco, soltando un borbotón de sangre por la boca y con una sonrisa retorcida por el dolor.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, jadeantes. El primero envuelto en un brillo anaranjado, su poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos que había podido despertar gracias al chakra de los _bijuus_ , los característicos símbolos negros calcados en su ropa. En su palma derecha, el sol brillaba con fuerza, y le quemaba. El segundo salpicado de sangre, sus ojos rojos cruzados por una estrella, su _Rinnegan_ preparado para un combate que acababa de finalizar; su katana en la mano derecha, todo su cuerpo envuelto en el fulgor morado que eran las llamas de _Susanoo_. Su mano izquierda ardía y brillaba con una tenue luz negruzca, allí donde estaba dibujada la luna en su piel.

-Está muerto-susurraron al unísono. No era el canto de una victoria, ni siquiera en esas palabras se escondía una chispa de alegría. Solo una realidad. Ambos sabían que aquello era real, no era una mala ilusión. Madara estaba muerto.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, todo el ejército estalló en un grito de alegría. Parecía ensayado, todos gritando y coreando a la vez sus nombres, como si fueran… héroes. Lo eran, supusieron. No se sentían así.

Miraron alrededor. Muerte y desolación allá donde miraran. La alegría de todos los ninjas debería haber eclipsado ese dolor. Pero no lo hacía, nunca lo hacía del todo. Siempre habría dolor…

Sasuke se puso en pie, tambaleante, el fulgor morado desapareciendo, al igual que su _Rinnegan_ , para dejar paso a sus ojos negros como la noche. Karin, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, y Juugo lo miraban con una sonrisilla, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, cojeando. Para su sorpresa, el resto de ninjas lo vitoreaban también, y Sakura y Kakashi se acercaron a él. Sakura le sonreía como siempre había hecho, y Kakashi le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Parecía satisfecho, aunque su expresión resultaba indescifrable a través de la máscara. A su lado, un destrozado Gai se sostenía duras penas, pero también sonreía, apoyado en su alumno, Lee. Cerca de ellos, el resto de sus antiguos amigos, que le miraban con una media sonrisa, un "bien hecho" que no pensaban decir en alto. Un poco más allá, Tsunade y Minato –el cuarto Hokage- lo miraban de reojo.

Por un momento, todos se olvidaron del chico rubio que se había quedado un poco más allá, aún rodeado del poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, mirando a Madara con una expresión que alternaba entre la satisfacción y la tristeza. Sus ojos estaban empañados, y se quedó allí un largo rato.

Aunque no lo sabían, respiraba hondo, reafirmándose en su decisión. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Sonrió, mientras dentro de él el poder se extendía hasta lamerle la punta de los dedos, y sentía como si todo su cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

 _«Kurama…Todos. ¿Preparados? »_

No recibió una verdadera respuesta, pero supo que lo estaban, como un eco en su cabeza. Él también lo estaba. Estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Los ninjas se callaron de golpe, poniéndose tensos cuando seis varas rojas los rodearon. Reconocieron el jutsu al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde; la barrera roja se elevó hasta el cielo, conectando las barras, y quedaron encerrados en aquel hexágono. Sacaron sus armas, exhaustos pero siempre listos, mirando alrededor en busca del enemigo.

Pero no había enemigo. Delante de ellos, unos ojos azules brillaban, con la mano alzada hacia la barrera.

-¡Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?! –gritó Sakura, alzando el puño. Todos lo miraron, entre alterados y divertidos.

Pero toda la diversión se esfumó rápido de su rostro, mientras el sol comenzaba a ascender lentamente entre las colinas, dando luz a un nuevo día.

Naruto estaba ahora de espaldas a ellos, agachado ante el cadáver de Madara. Rezaba.

-Madara… se equivocó. –su voz sonaba extraña, como oírla de muy lejos, de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez. –Era solo un hombre que buscaba cambiar el mundo. Solamente eso. Pero se equivocó.

Se puso en pie, y a punto estuvo de caer de bruces, pero consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. Tsunade soltó un "cabrón" cuando golpeó la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, y esta ni se tambaleó.

-Cada uno elige su propio camino. Madara eligió el suyo, aunque era el equivocado. Y aquí, y ahora, yo elegiré el mío… Aunque me equivoque.

Aún seguía de espaldas a ellos, pero todos vieron como sus manos se movían, comenzando a formar sellos. Todos estaban mirándolo, entre incrédulos y curiosos.

-16 años… No, 17. Acaba de salir el sol, así que hoy es mi cumpleaños. –su voz sonaba quebrada, y eso hizo que se alteraran, moviéndose nerviosamente contra la barrera. – A pesar de Kurama –el Kyuubi-, conseguí hacer buenos amigos.

-¡Naruto, ¿qué narices dices?!-gritó Tsunade, pero él se limitó a ignorarla.

-En realidad, fue precisamente porque yo era su _Jinchūriki_ por lo que conseguí cambiar. Por lo que fui diferente, y hoy he llegado a ser lo que soy. Si este será el camino correcto… No lo sé. No puedo saberlo.

» Si ahora hago memoria, veo muchos momentos malos. Muchísimos. Momentos en los que la palabra «monstruo» era como parte de mi ser, como si fuera mi nombre, y yo no fuera nada más que eso. Iruka- _sensei_ … él me ayudó a cambiar. A ver todo diferente. Y a partir de ahí, seguí avanzando. Apoyando un pie detrás del otro, apoyándome en mis amigos… -soltó una risita. Nadie parecía dispuesto a romper esa especie de hechizo que ahora flotaba en el aire.

» Pero ahora puedo ver muchos momentos buenos. También, muchísimos. Con el fuego, nos templamos. Con el dolor, sobrevivimos. Y avanzamos. Pero yo… -su voz se rompió. Como si fuera la cuerda de un violín, de repente saltó, y se quebró tan dolorosamente que apenas lo sostuvieron sus pies. –Yo me apoyé en vosotros. En todos vosotros. Mis compañeros… mis amigos.

Dio media vuelta. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, como si rezara. Pero todos sabían que aquello no era un ruego. Sus manos se entrelazaban formando un único sello. Sus ojos azules brillaban, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Sus labios curvados en una gigantesca –y triste- sonrisa.

-Gracias por esos momentos felices durante estos 17 años… amigos.

»Kakashi- _sensei_ … ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-¡NARUTO, NO! –chilló alguien junto a él, entendiéndolo de pronto. No pudo reconocerlo, o quizá no quiso hacerlo. Aquello le dolía más que nada podía dolerle jamás. Pero estaba decidido. Ese paso… era necesario darlo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Nunca dejaré morir a mis compañeros.

En un último suspiro, los miró a todos durante un instante. Después, volvió a sonreír.

- _Rinne Tensei._

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y de él, volutas de humo azulado empezaron a volar por el campo de batalla, mientras cuerpos confusos y maltrechos se curaban y empezaban a levantarse, sin entender absolutamente nada. Gente que algunos no conocían, hermanos y camaradas de otros; todos poniéndose en pie, uno a uno, con pasos temblorosos y confusos. Los ninjas miraron alrededor, con el terror y la confusión agolpándose en sus caras.

Uno a uno, todos los muertos se levantaban. Hinata, que no podía apartar la vista de esa bola de brillante de luz, vio de reojo a Neji ponerse en pie, mirando a su alrededor sin entender absolutamente nada, listo para contratacar.

Pero ya no había nada a lo que vencer.

-Shikamaru… -el aludido se volvió. Ino, con la mano en la boca miraba la brillante luz que lo envolvía. –Nuestros padres… Están…

Y de repente él lo oyó, como un susurro en su cabeza. La voz de su padre. La voz del padre de Ino. Todas las voces del cuartel, tan confusas como el resto.

Kakashi miró a un sorprendido Obito, que se levantaba trastabillando, mirándole con un enorme pesar y confusión.

Alrededor de esa luz brillante, todo el mundo revivía.

La barrera estalló. Como si fuera un cristal, estalló en miles de fragmentos rojos, que comenzaron a llover, reflejando la luz. Lo cubrían todo de luz rojo sangre mientras se precipitaban al suelo, dando a todo un cáliz tan asombroso como aterrador.

Poco a poco, la luz que lo envolvía se fue apagando, hasta que no quedó nada más que él en la oscuridad.

Todos sabían, que al igual que esa luz, la que estaba dentro de él también se apagaba.


	2. Llorar

El silencio era tan pesado como abrumador. Un silencio que parecía que no podría romperse de ninguna manera, que ni siquiera el cielo se atrevería en ese preciso instante a romper ese silencio que parecía anunciar el fin de los tiempos. Ni siquiera un murmullo de incredulidad. Todo era silencio. Silencio, y una sonrisa. Y era, solamente, una muerte más.

Una gota cayó del cielo, estrellándose contra la tierra. Los ninjas no lloran. Los ninjas no lloran, porque ellos eran armas, las armas de una guerra de un pueblo. No lloran por una muerte. Y en ese momento, nadie lloraba. Todo era incredulidad, pena y miedo. Pero nadie lloraba, porque no les estaba permitido, por un código que hace mucho debía haberse quedado obsoleto. Pero, aún vigente, simplemente podían contemplar el horror mientras el cielo empezaba a llorar por ellos.

El chico sonrió. Sus ojos azules se vieron envueltos por una fina bruma blanca, como si ya no pudiera ver nada más allá de sus ojos. Quizá así era.

Un fino hilo de sangre empezó a deslizarse de entre sus labios, aún curvados por esa sonrisa que siempre parecía permanente en su rostro. Una sonrisa que les era tan conocida, como ahora dolorosa.

-Soy un mentiroso.

Aquellas palabras debían haberles hecho reaccionar, moverse de alguna manera. Dar un paso al frente y correr hacia él, cogerlo, darle asistencia médica. Había médicos allí. Pero nadie se movió. Todos permanecieron totalmente inmóviles, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando, como si sus pies estuvieran clavados en la tierra, estatuas que contemplaban en silencio algo de lo que deseaban apartar la vista… pero no podían.

-Yo… -aquel hilo de sangre se convirtió en un torrente que cayó desde su boca en un gemido, pero ni siquiera eso deshizo su sonrisa. La lluvia se llevó la sangre, y todo él parecía luz, incluso rodeado de oscuridad. Él siempre había sido así, un poco más brillante.

-Soy un mentiroso-repitió, como si aquellas fueran palabras ensayadas. Sus ojos pasaron sobre el enorme ejército que se extendía ante él, pero no pareció percatarse de ninguno en especial. Como si no pudiera ver a nadie, y a la vez, pudiera verlos a todos. –No pude cumplir ninguna promesa. No… no pude traer a Sasuke de vuelta… No pude –en esto su sonrisa se convirtió en una amarga, como si se riera de él mismo, tan solo un instante- convertirme en Hokage… Ni siquiera pude cumplir lo que le prometí a _Ero-sennin_ …

Sus palabras se fueron convirtiendo en un susurro. No había nadie allí que no comprendiera lo que pasaba. Que aquella luz, aquella vida que siempre parecía estar en movimiento, siempre inquieta, llena de energía, llena de **vida** , se estaba desvaneciendo. Y aun así, nadie se movió, nadie rompió el silencio. Nadie podía hacerlo.

Cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, sus ojos destellaron. Fue como un rayo cruzando fugazmente a través de su pupila. Como si aquella vida se hubiera esfumado por completo, y aquello no fuera más que un cascarón vacío. Cayó de rodillas, y aquel fue el primer sonido real, el primer ruido que realmente rompía aquel silencio que parecía envolverlos, y atenazarles. Sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el barro, y su sonrisa se ensanchó una última vez.

Cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, todos sabían que aquellas iban a ser sus últimas palabras.

-La paz verdadera… os la encomiendo.

Y todo él se desvaneció, todo lo que él había sido. Un último murmullo, y su cuerpo cayó, estrellándose contra el suelo. Aquello también fue silencio, pues un relámpago cruzó el cielo en ese mismo instante, y la lluvia se volvió un torrente.

El cielo lloraba. Lloraba una muerte que no podían llorar los ninjas.

.

.

Vieron la escena. Pero era como verla a través de un océano de distancia. Verla, pero como si realmente no estuviera pasando. Porque no podía estar pasando. Simplemente, aquello no podía ser real.

Su cuerpo cayó, ya totalmente inerte. Se estrelló contra el suelo, y el cielo tronó, y la lluvia se volvió tan intensa que apenas podían verlo ya. Todos lo miraban, como si en cualquier momento fuera a levantarse, sonreír y decir que era una broma. Porque eso era lo normal en él. Y entonces alguien se adelantaría, seguramente todos, y le darían una paliza por imbécil. Y se quedaron allí, con la vista fija en el punto en el que estaba tumbado, deseando que pasara, sabiendo que no iba a pasar. Pero nadie podía moverse. Nadie podía decir nada.

Porque eso significaba hacerlo real. Y querían seguir aferrándose a que aquello era una pesadilla.

Sus amigos. Su _sensei_. Su líder. Su padre. Aquellos que estaban en primera fila, y lo miraban. Lo miraban con especial horror. Querían que aquello no fuera real. Y todos sabían que lo era.

Fue él el primero en moverse. El que nunca debería haberse movido en circunstancias normales. El que había sido su mejor amigo, su rival, y que ahora nadie sabía cómo definir exactamente. Aquel que podía acercarse y descubrir lo real de esa pesadilla, quizá.

Nadie trató de impedírselo. Él era el menos indicado para acercarse ahora. Y él era el único que debía hacerlo.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y lo cogió por los hombros, hasta incorporarlo, dejándolo a medias sobre su regazo, como un niño pequeño. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, sus labios semi-curvados en una sonrisa. Lo agarró por los hombros. Sus manos temblaban. Sus manos, las de un asesino, las de un vengador… temblaban con rabia, clavando los dedos en sus hombros.

-Tú… _baka._ –su voz era un siseo grave, como el de una serpiente. Una voz rota, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.

-Mírame. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Has cumplido tu dichosa promesa.

Clavó los dedos con más fuerza sobre sus hombros, como si así pudiera despertarlo de alguna manera. Sus dientes estaban apretados, su pelo formando una cortina sobre sus ojos.

- _Usuratonkachi._ Un Hokage… No es solo el _shinobi_ más fuerte. Un Hokage es aquel que antepone su pueblo a él mismo. No… -se atragantó. Su voz seguía siendo grave y profunda, como la de un niño que en cualquier momento va a romper a llorar y no quiere admitirlo. –No se trata de que todo el mundo acepte al que se convierte en Hokage… sino que se convierta en Hokage aquel al que todos acepten.

» Mírate, idiota. Ya eres un Hokage.

Nadie decía nada. La incredulidad había sido sustituida lentamente por la pena, la rabia, la impotencia. Pero sobre todo, la pena. Una profunda pena que calaba en todos y cada uno de los corazones. Una pena por aquel que los había llamado compañeros, por aquel que los había salvado. Aquel que los había salvado, incluso a costa de su vida. Porque aquel era su camino de ninja.

Bajó la cabeza, apretando aún más los dientes, en vano. Las lágrimas ya empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Sus amigos se habían acercado lentamente, temblorosos, y ahora hacían un semicírculo a su alrededor, como si así, de algún modo, pudieran protegerlo.

Levantó la cabeza repentinamente, y sus dedos se clavaron aún más en su carne, tanto que le dolieron, y toda su rabia se convirtió en un grito.

-¡LA PAZ VERDADERA…! –gimió. Un gemido ahogado. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, aunque se esforzaba por evitarlo. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, otra vez el pelo tapándole la cara. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro, mientras aquel semicírculo protector se llenaba también de lágrimas.

-La paz verdadera… -lo incorporó un poco más, con suma delicadeza, como si lo que tuviera entre sus brazos fuera un niño dormido. Sus ojos, aún cerrados, ya para siempre, se quedaron mirando la multitud de gente que tenía delante. Un ejército. Su _sensei_. Su líder. Su padre.

Todos ellos, sus compañeros.

-Míralo, Naruto. La paz verdadera… la tienes delante.

Y como si aquello fuera una especie de señal, el cielo dejó de llorar.

Y los ninjas lloraron por él.


	3. Un nuevo día

El niño saltó sobre sus hombros tratando de sorprenderlo, pero su padre se apartó a la velocidad del rayo, dejándolo caer contra el duro suelo. Con un gruñido frustrado se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa mientras su padre le dirigía una curiosa sonrisa. Su padre, que no sonreía a menudo, pero casi siempre lo hacía con él.

-Casi te he pillado-resopló, más molesto consigo mismo que con su padre. Él se rio. –Casi.

Su padre se agachó, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El niño sonrió y corrió hacia él, pero cuando estaba a una zancada de distancia, su padre le dio un golpecito en la frente con una sonrisa, desequilibrándolo. Se frotó la frente, dolorido, pero su padre se limitó a sonreír.

-Será la próxima vez.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el niño se lanzó contra su cuello, y trepó hasta colocarse sobre los hombros de su padre, que le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente antes de dejarle asentarse para contemplar la aldea.

-Papá. ¿Vais a ir hoy al cementerio?

Por detrás de ellos, una mujer menuda se acercó a ellos, y le tocó la mano izquierda sigilosamente, antes de colocar ambas a la espalda. Le acarició el pelo al niño, recolocándoselo, poniéndole un mechón tras la oreja.

-Sí.

El niño se inclinó sobre la cabeza de su padre, mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-Vais todos los días a ver la estatua. ¿Quién es?

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

«Es ya lo suficientemente mayor» parecía decir él. La mujer asintió, con los ojos embargados de pena.

-¿No os han hablado de él en la academia?

El chico ladeó la cabeza.

-Un poco… pero no demasiado. Siempre que le preguntamos a Hinata- _sensei_ , cambia de tema.

Su padre le bajó y lo dejó en el suelo. Ambos se arrodillaron para estar a su altura, y entrelazaron las manos.

-Él es el Héroe de los Ninjas. –dijo su padre con voz grave, con orgullo y pena perfectamente controlada.

-Y era nuestro mejor amigo-añadió su madre, más visiblemente afectada que su padre. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echarse a llorar.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

-¡¿Un héroe de todos los ninjas?! ¡Cómo mola! ¿Y cómo pasó?

Su padre se cruzó de piernas, sentándolo sobre su regazo, para que contemplara la aldea. Desde allí arriba, se podía ver prácticamente entera, y alcanzó incluso a vislumbrar la estatua erigida en el centro del cementerio.

-Es una larga historia. ¿Quieres oírla entera?

Miró a su padre emocionado y asintió enérgicamente. Su padre lo miró un momento, la añoranza grabada en cada una de sus facciones. Sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Muy bien, Naruto. Todo empezó con un idiota…

.

.

 ** _Bueno, espero que os haga gustado este mini fanfic. Como ya os he dicho, fue un sueño mío. Me pareció precioso -tanto que desperté medio llorando- que Naruto se sacrificara para revivir a los caídos de la guerra, y me pareció que si tenía el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos podría hacerlo. Se lo prometió a Kakashi. "Nunca dejaré morir a mis compañeros"._**

 ** _En realidad este sueño lo tuve hace muchos capítulos -concretamente, a partir del 393-, pero lo he adaptado un poquito a los más recientes, al menos el capítulo 1 (el resto es exactamente igual que en mi sueño)._**

 ** _Gracias por leerlo, y de verdad espero que os haya al menos emocionado, sino tanto como a mí, al menos un poquito._**


End file.
